


A night of Elia and Fili

by katie_eloise



Series: Elippo [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: And not necessarily a relationship, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, But not TOO established, Eleonora Sava/Edoardo Incanti (mention), Elippo, Established Relationship, Filippo being a domestic god, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Martino Rametta/Niccolò Fares (mention), Or will they?, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Smut, That goddamn lip ring, but they won't admit it, i mean it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_eloise/pseuds/katie_eloise
Summary: Elia spends the night at Filippo's place.





	A night of Elia and Fili

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I slipped. 
> 
> (Notes at the end)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Elia moves around his room, grabbing a spare change of clothes, his phone charger, and his toothbrush to place in his backpack. He hesitates, then grabs a couple of condoms from their hiding place in an old dictionary and puts them in too.  
“Maria!” he calls down the hall, before ducking his head into his little sister’s room.

“Mmm?” she responds, not looking up from where she is sitting on the bed, scrolling through her phone.  
“If mum and dad ask, I’m at Gio’s studying with the boys.”  
“Ok. Where are you actually going?” she asks, looking up with the barest hint of curiosity.  
Elia grins. “I’m meeting someone.”  
“Well take condoms. I’m too young to be an aunt” Maria replies, turning back to her phone.  
Elia gasps sarcastically. “Such a dirty mind for a young girl!” he exclaims, leaning over to ruffle her hair, then backing away quickly before she can hit him.

“I’m 15, not 9” Maria drawls as she dismisses him with a wave of her arm. “Don’t forget your textbooks and shit” she calls after him.  
Elia turns back to her. “Didn’t we just go over this? I’m not actually studying.”  
“Well duh.” She gives him a look of contempt. “But if they look in your room and see all your school stuff they’ll know you’re lying” she explains matter-of-factly.  
He looks at her with his mouth open in shock. “You evil genius. I knew there was a reason I loved you” he declares as he runs over to tackle her in a hug.

“Get off me!”  
“Not until you hug me back” announces Elia in a sing-song voice.  
“Ugh, fine.” She puts her arms around him. “So, what’s her name?” Maria asks, once it becomes clear that Elia isn’t letting go anytime soon.  
Elia swallows. ‘Now or never I guess’ he thinks to himself. “Filippo.”

Maria goes stiff, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “Holy shit, are you bi too?”  
Elia winces. “Yeah, I guess. Wait, what do you mean too?”  
“Well, I’m bi” she states, looking at him like it was obvious.  
“You are?!”  
“Yeah. Did I not tell you?” Maria questions with wide eyes, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.  
“No!”  
“Oops.” She starts laughing, Elia joining in from the absurdity of it.

“Wow, mum and dad are really going to freak when they find out.” Elia remarks once they have recovered.  
Maria cringes. “Yeah, let’s maybe wait until we move out before that conversation happens. They took it badly enough when we stopped going to church.”  
“True.” Elia gets up to leave. “Hey, can I hide my school shit in here?”  
“Yeah, sure. It doesn’t exactly scream booty call.”  
He leans over to ruffle her hair again, this time not quick enough to escape her violence.  
   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Elia knocks on Filippo’s door.  
“It’s open!” comes a call from inside.  
Elia wanders in, dropping his bag on the couch, and follows the sound of music to where it is emanating from the kitchen. Once there he discovers Filippo, stirring something on the stovetop, swaying gently to the music.

“Ciao” Elia greets him. Filippo turns to him with a grin.  
“Ciao” he replies, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Elia’s lips. “Have some bread while we wait” he instructs, gesturing with the spoon he is using over to where some freshly sliced focaccia lay on the countertop.

Elia moans around the first mouthful. “Damn.”  
Fili smirks. “You’re welcome.”  
“Why am I thanking you?” questions Elia.  
“Because I made the bread that you are trying very desperately not to get a boner over.”  
“Seriously?” asks Elia in disbelief.  
Filippo nods.  
“Then yeah, thank you.”

“It’s my study habit” Filippo begins to explain as he adds some fettuccine to a pot of boiling water. “Because it needs time to rise, right? So I study for an hour, knead the dough, study for an hour, put it in the oven, study for twenty minutes, then eat it to reward myself for all the studying. Clever, huh?” he smiles over to Elia, clearly pleased with himself.  
“Ingenious” grins Elia back at him.

“What’s this music?” inquires Elia, wandering over to where Fili’s phone lay connected to the speaker on the table.  
“Some chill indie playlist on Spotify.”  
“Not really your type is it?” asks Elia, moving to sit on top of the table.  
“And what is my type supposed to be?”  
“You know, Britney Spears, Celine Dion, Taylor Swift” teases Elia.

“Listen” says Filippo, turning to glare at Elia. “I may be one of the gayest people alive, but that does not extend to my music taste. Taylor Swift is the most overrated piece of shit to ever happen. I despise her. She is fucking evil incarnate and if she died tomorrow I wouldn’t blink. Ok?” Fili rants, brandishing the wooden spoon at Elia like a weapon.  
“Ok, ok” Elia puts his hands up in surrender. “I’m actually glad I never have to listen to shitty pop music when I’m around you.”

Fili stares at him a moment longer before nodding satisfied, and turns back to the food. “Cher however, is a fucking icon” he adds over his shoulder.  
“I can deal with that” Elia grins. There’s a pause while Elia bites his lip. “You know, you’re really hot when you’re angry.”  
“Is that so?” Fili smirks, walking over to put a timer on his phone. “Well isn’t it lucky that we have five minutes to make out before the pasta’s ready?” he continues, before stepping in between Elia’s legs, gripping Elia’s hips with his hands and tilting his head down to place a love bite on the place where Elia’s neck meets his shoulder. In response Elia’s hands work their way into Filippo’s hair, tugging gently.

Satisfied with his work, Fili straightens up to capture Elia’s lips with his own. It starts slowly, languidly, their tongues gently stroking each other’s, Elia paying special attention to Filippo’s lip piercing.  
“You’re really obsessed with this thing you know” Fili remarks in between kisses.  
“Please, like that isn’t the exact reason you got it in the first place, so guys would fawn over it.”  
“True, but most get over it after the first time.”  
“Now, why would I ever not give it the attention it deserves” asks Elia, gripping Fili’s hair and pulling on it so his head is angled back. He licks up the lip ring slowly, before seizing it between his teeth, sucking determinedly. Filippo moans, deep and low, and Elia feels him start to harden against him. He takes his other hand from where it is cupping Fili’s ass, bringing it around to palm at Fili’s cock through his jeans. “Especially when it elicits this reaction from you?”

Fili groans. “Are you sure I’m the first guy you’ve ever touched?” he asks breathlessly.  
“I’m just that good baby” smiles Elia, bringing his lips back to Filippo’s, which are now swollen.  
The timer goes off soon after and Elia pulls away with a whine. Fili moves to rest his forehead against Elia’s in an attempt to catch his breath. “You’ll be the death of me” he announces, and then turns to strain the pasta.  
   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
“Wow, this is actually good” Elia remarks after his first bite.  
“Why wouldn’t it be?” asks Fili, frowning.  
“Well, I have heard horror stories from people who allow boys to make carbonara for them.”  
“Ah” Filippo nods in understanding. “But the difference here is I actually know how to cook. Tabasco in carbonara I ask you? And honey! And he calls himself Italian.” Fili shakes his head in disbelief.

“Where’s Ele?” asks Elia as they’re cleaning up.  
“It’s a secret” Fili says with a glint in his eye.  
“What is it?”  
“No, no. I’m not allowed to tell you. She’ll kill me.”  
“Yeah, cause I’m really about to spread it around everywhere” Elia remarks sarcastically. “Come on, what is it?”  
“According to her, if I tell you, you’ll tell your boys, and the little one who is obsessed with Silvia will tell her to try and impress her” Fili explains.  
“Ok, that is actually a possibility” Elia concedes. “Don’t tell me. But in payment, you have to make good use of the fact that there is no one around to hear us” he tells Fili, a devilish smirk appearing on his face.  
“Deal” agrees Filippo, closing the dishwasher and standing up to kiss Elia.  
   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Even though they had only been together, or whatever the fuck it was that they were for a couple of months, Fili hadn’t needed anywhere near that amount of time to learn what to do to make Elia crazy. And although Fili was better at hiding it, the same applied in reverse. Every touch from Elia made him feel like his skin was on fire, a burning so intense that the only thing that could put it out was Elia’s smooth tongue, which simultaneously heated it up all over again. It was a vicious cycle.

It had been so good the first time that Elia had wondered if he was really gay. He had never felt passion like that with a woman, any woman. But after getting permission from Fili to hook up with a girl at a party he had come to the conclusion that he was definitely bisexual. Everything about girls turned him on, from their long hair, to their curvaceous bodies, to their soft skin. And boys turned him on too. Their short hair, their lean, muscled bodies, their stubble. Elia thought it was the dichotomy that appealed to him the most.

No, Elia had realised that it was just… Fili. They were electric. They were seamless. Even the couple of times they had had lazy, morning-after sex, neither of them putting much effort into it, it was still full of so much passion. It was perfect. The way they fit together so effortlessly, the way they could talk for hours, the way that Elia had never felt any type of judgement or anything close to it from him for anything. It was the latter that had made him fall for him completely, even if he’d never admit it, even to himself.

The first time they’d met had been at Marti’s Christmas party. Filippo had been there both as Marti’s resident gay guru and Eleonora’s brother. They had talked for ages, Elia not being able to take his eyes off of that damn lip ring the entire night. When Fili invited him outside for a smoke near the end of the night, Elia had never said yes to anything quicker. He had managed to keep his cool once they were outside, but that had changed the second that Fili had shotgunned some of the joint into Elia’s mouth. Within a second Elia had him pushed up against a wall, kissing him passionately, much to Fili’s amusement.

After that they had gone back to Fili’s place, taking advantage of the fact that Eleonora was staying with the girls that night. It had been the best night of Elia’s life up to that point, but each night since had topped the previous. They had settled into some sort of quasi relationship. They were joined by the lips at every party, and when their schedules allowed it Elia would stay the night with Fili. Or, if their schedules were less lenient, the afternoon.

They also texted constantly, much to the boy squad’s amusement. Marti had teased him once that Elia had stolen his thunder, getting a boyfriend right after him. It was all Elia could do to stammer out “We’re not in a relationship, what are you talking about?”, turning bright red in the process. Since then the boys had taken every opportunity to ask Elia how his boyfriend was, much to Elia’s embarrassment.  
   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
They stumble into the bedroom, the door slamming shut loudly behind them. As soon as it’s closed, Elia pushes Fili against it roughly, hands exploring Fili’s smooth chest, their shirts having been discarded somewhere between the living room and hallway. He kisses down Fili’s body, lips and teeth paying attention to every sensitive spot along the way, before he eventually falls to his knees. He helps Fili out of his jeans, and then quickly takes Fili’s quickly hardening cock in his mouth.

It doesn’t take long before he has Fili moaning and groaning. In two short months, Elia had become somewhat of an expert at this. Fili felt his mouth everywhere; tongue circling the head, licking along the shaft, sucking on his balls, lapping at the hole at the head where precum was forming. Every once in a while Elia would take Fili all the way down, his nose nuzzling against the pubic hair at the base. His hands didn’t stop either. They jerked him off, kneaded his ass, occasionally coming up to tweak at the nipple piercing Elia had been very enthusiastic about ever since Fili had gotten it the month before. It was all Fili could do not to come on the spot.

Just as he gets so, so close, Elia pulls off, standing up to kiss Fili dirtily, all tongue and teeth, before dragging him to the bed.  
“Can it be me tonight?” Elia asks, pulling Fili down on top of him.  
“After that you can have whatever the fuck you want” Fili remarks, as he leans down to place a matching love bite on the other side of Elia’s neck.  
Elia moans softly, and reaches over to fumble with the drawer of Fili’s bedside table, pulling out lube and condoms, placing his findings on the bed beside them.

Fili moves down, nipping the sensitive spot on the side of Elia’s torso, near the bottom of his ribs.  
“Fucking hell baby” Elia sighs, biting his lip to keep from moaning.  
“Uh uh” says Fili. “I’m making you as loud as I can tonight, remember?” He nips the spot again.

At that Elia moans in earnest. Fili continues to move down, taking Elia’s jeans off and throwing them on the floor somewhere out of sight. As he takes Elia in his mouth, he reaches over for the bottle of lube, nudging Elia’s knees apart as he spreads a generous amount on his fingers. At the first finger, Elia lets out a shuddering breath. “Fili.”  
After a few strokes, Fili introduces a second finger, curling them slightly to brush against Elia’s prostate. At this he has to hold down Elia’s hips to keep him from bucking up against him. By the time the third finger is in, Elia is letting loose a steady stream of “please baby. Please just fuck me already. Please Fili.”  
Fili finally relents, removing his fingers and pulling his mouth off of Elia with a loud slurp. Just to tease Elia, he licks along his hole once, moving away before he can get too distracted.

Elia repositions them so Fili is laying on his back. He grabs the condom and rolls it down Fili’s length, before straddling him, reaching behind him to bring Fili’s cock to his entrance. He slides down slowly, groaning, a gasp coming out when he reaches the base. He starts grinding back and forth slowly, head thrown back and eyes shut, one hand on Fili’s thigh to balance him, the other playing with Fili’s nipple piercing. Fili sits up, grabbing some pillows to place behind him. His mouth attaches to Elia’s collarbone, his hands moving up to Elia’s shoulder blades, before he brings his nails to scratch slowly down Elia’s back, over the curve of his butt, down to the back of his thighs.

At this Elia’s lets out a long, drawn out moan, the noise filling the room. Fili’s hands grip Elia’s hips to help their movement, and Elia brings his lips to Fili’s. It’s not a very coordinated effort, their kiss mostly open mouths and hot breath, teeth clashing together. Elia curls into Fili, one hand reaching around his back to grab his shoulder, the other moving up to grip Fili’s hair tightly. He moans into Fili’s mouth when Fili reaches between them to stroke Elia’s cock in time with the thrusts. Fili licks at a drop of sweat falling down Elia’s neck, loving the saltiness of it, the effort that is being put into their lovemaking.

Not long after, Elia’s movements start to falter. A few thrusts later Fili feels Elia’s ass start to contract, and feels cum splash against his chest. The tightening around his cock brings him to his own climax, and he cries out hoarsely. Elia does his best to keep grinding around him, trying to prolong Fili’s orgasm. And then, spent, he collapses on Fili, and Fili in turn collapses on the bed.

They lie there for about half a minute, before Elia moves off him, reaching down to remove Fili’s condom and place it in the bin conveniently located next to the bed. He then moves his head down and starts to lick his own cum off Fili’s chest, looking into Filippo’s eyes at the same time, the sight of which makes Fili groan.  
“You really are trying to kill me aren’t you?”  
   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
They lie in comfortable silence some amount of time later. Elia is pressed to Fili’s side, his head resting on Fili’s shoulder, arm flung across Fili’s chest, where Fili traces soft patterns on it. The only sound comes from the traffic outside the window.

“How’d you get so good at cooking?”  
Fili hums in contemplation. “Well our parents were always home late, so I’d cook for Ele and I. Just practice I guess.”  
“How old where you when you moved out?” Elia asks gently.  
“17. Ele was only 14 so it was harder for her, but she’d gotten a scholarship, and I wanted to go to university here anyway. So our parents offered to pay for a nice apartment, and they buy our groceries and stuff. It’s a good deal.”  
“Still…” Elia states, head tilting so he can look in Fili’s eyes.

Fili smiles sadly at him. “I came to terms a long time ago that my parents are a disappointment. They love us and everything, they just never really wanted kids. It’s ok.”  
Elia buries his head in Fili’s chest. “I guess I’m just thinking about what’s going to happen when I tell my parents.”  
“Are you going to tell them?” Fili asks in surprise.  
“Mmm” Elia murmurs musingly. “Not anytime soon, not until I move out. But it’s getting more real. My sister told me this afternoon that she’s bi too.”  
“Really?” asks Fili contemplatively.  
“Yeah, I told her where I was really going, and she told me.”

“How many siblings do you have?” asks Fili.  
“Just Maria, why?” Elia glances up at him.  
“Well there have been some studies that say in big families, a higher percentage will be queer. Like there’s one family in Australia I think, and there are nine siblings, and four are gay or lesbian, and one’s bi, and only four are straight. But if there’s only two of you that doesn’t really fit” he says the last part half to himself.  
Elia bursts out laughing. “You are such a weirdo.”  
“Hey, I read a lot of weird studies, what do you want” Fili replies, though he chuckles along.

When they quiet down, Elia sighs and rests his cheek back against Filippo. “I guess I just always thought that if they were disappointed in me, they still had my sister, and she could be the good little catholic girl. Even if she’s not so catholic anymore” he adds wryly.  
“Hey.” Fili tilts Elia’s chin up so he can look him in the eyes. “I sincerely hope that when you do tell them your parents will be supportive. But there’s no use in worrying about it yet. Otherwise you will be stressed for years. All you can do is live in the moment.”

Elia smiles softly, and changes position slightly so he can press his lips gently against Fili’s. They make out lazily for a while, before Elia pulls away with a groan, burying his head in the pillows.  
“What’s the matter?” questions Fili.  
“Ugh, I’m about to ruin this” Elia mutters bitterly into the pillows.  
“How?”  
Elia sighs and turns so he is on his back, looking up at the ceiling.  
“By asking what we are?” he says, not taking his eyes off a small spot of discolouration just to the left of the light.

“How would that ruin it?” asks Fili, now amused.  
“Cause I like you, and you’re going to tell me it’s just casual” he says softly, now looking to the window, looking anywhere to avoid Filippo’s gaze.  
Fili moves so he is hovering over Elia. “I hate to tell you baby, but we’re in a relationship.”  
At that Elia’s eyes snap to his. “What?”  
“Yep” Fili nods. “Have been for a while now.”  
“Wait, are you serious?” asks Elia, not quite believing it yet.  
“Yeah, did you think I would cook for any old booty call?” teases Fili.

At this a slow smile spreads over Elia’s face. And then he grabs Fili’s face and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him more passionately than he has ever kissed anyone before. He presses them together tightly, not wanting to let go now that he knows that this man, this gorgeous, amazing man, is his.

“Wow, I’ve got to tell you we’re together more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction I've ever finished writing, even if it is only a one-shot, so please be kind. I thought we all needed a little pick-me-up with all the angst that's currently happening on Skam Italia. 
> 
>    
> A couple of things.  
> 1\. Maria was just basically brought out of the fact that I thought Elia needed a sarcastic younger sister, so I created one. Feel free to go forth and use her in your own works if you want.  
> 2\. The part where she forgot she hadn't come out to him was directly taken from my own life, although it happened with my friend, not my brother. Just started going on a tirade about how if I married a woman, blah blah blah, then realised I'd forgotten to tell her I was bi. Oops.  
> 3\. The bread thing is my real study habit. It works. I recommend it.  
> 4\. All my views on Taylor Swift are projected onto Filippo and I stand by it.  
> 5\. The family with the 9 siblings are people that I really know. I have no idea if there are actually any studies suggesting this, but it would be super cool if there were.


End file.
